


Ficlet 12

by A_bit_not_good_yeah, deadonarrival



Series: Way Over Yonder in the Minor Key [13]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: First Fight, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Make up sex, hurtful things are said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bit_not_good_yeah/pseuds/A_bit_not_good_yeah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadonarrival/pseuds/deadonarrival
Summary: first fight, make up sex





	Ficlet 12

What happens the first time Dean gives him “You need to redo all of this” feedback on his research?

Some of the things that Dean points out on the research are really picky and he’s being purposely a dick about it because he wants Aidan to really knock this one out of the park and he doesn’t feel like Aidan’s challenging himself. So he kind of lays him out and tells him, “You need to improve this—your practices here are sloppy at best and listen, your control group isn’t going to cut it. The committee is going to eat you alive.”

Aidan’s kind of floored, like “This is a rough draft – a ROUGH DRAFT. This isn’t – Christ, I’ll have the actual draft in two weeks.”

“No, no you need to redo the testing phase. The practical part is where you’re lacking, and this needs to be redone and you’re using passive voice—” and he’s being a professor, he’s being Aidan’s advisor, and not his boyfriend, and Aidan is confused because he didn’t really think that this would happen and he’s just stares and says I need to go.

“Oh, stop acting like this is a big deal, you just have to go back to lab and pull some more hours on the research and development end and then just write it up a little better. It’s not a big thing, but it’s not quality work,” and Aidan’s just done.

“Yeah I’m out,” and he’s leaving, grabbing his paper out of Dean’s hands and turning to leave and Dean’s trying to stop him, “Aidan, AIDAN, I’m your advisor on this, I’m supposed to be hard on you.” And Aidan turns on him, hurt. “You’re my BOYFRIEND too and you’re being a dick.”

Because Dean really is being kind of a douche about it. He’s cut and dry and doesn’t offer help. All he’s telling Aidan is you need to redo this and that’s what really kicks off the fight but Aidan is being oversensitive because it’s his research and Dean is being critical and mean and Aidan is stressed. It just forms a perfect storm until Dean is yelling, “I don’t have time to deal with you being immature about this,” and Aidan fires back “IMMATURE!?” and rolls his eyes. “Who’s the one fucking their student, PROFESSOR.”

And that’s when Aidan storms out.

They fight in the foyer and Dean tries to pull him back in the house and Aidan shoves him off and goes back to his place and fumes and gets drunk with his flat mates and blocks Dean’s number in a tantrum.

Dean is sort of stunned and hurt and he drinks alone because he can’t really…tell anyone…about his problem. So he sits by himself and gets really angry and really drunk and is wallowing in self pity because no, Aidan’s right. Dean should’ve stopped this whole thing between them long before it started and he just went ALL in.

Meanwhile Aidan is hot headed and won’t apologize and throws himself into his work and ignores Dean as much as is possible with a professional relationship. And Dean is pretty upset, but he thinks Aidan was right in some ways and more than anything he wants Aidan to succeed so he thinks backing off is a good idea.

After awhile, Aidan comes over one night after class. It’s late, really late and Aidan’s drunk and when he shows up, Dean is curled up on the couch grading papers. Or he was, at least—he fell asleep. Aidan sits down and watches Dean sleep for a little while and then wakes him up.

“What do you want?”

“Came to get some papers I left.” So Dean nods, “ok.” And they don’t talk for a few minutes.

Then Dean says, very quietly, “Maybe tomorrow you should get the rest of your stuff that’s here.”

Dean isn’t going to put their relationship in front of Aidan’s education. Because Dean knows he can be professional and maintain what they have, but clearly Aidan can’t differentiate and that’s a problem. And if they can’t be professional or keep their relationship separate then maybe they need to…separate. That’s Dean’s point of view on it.

Aidan disagrees.

“Oh no. No. We are not doing this. No. I fought too hard to get you to lose you, but you have to meet me in the middle.”

But it’s late and Dean is cranky because he’s been grading and Dean doesn’t want to fight anymore so he just says “You can go.”

“No, I’m staying.”

“It’s my house.”

“I have a key.”

Dean starts to say something but then Aidan is leaning in and nosing at him. “No. I’m staying the night. I’m not leaving you. WE are going to bed. Together. Same bed.”

And Dean complains but Aidan is really warm and convincing and pulling him off the couch and herding him upstairs and then he’s shutting the door and pulling Dean to bed, falling on top of the covers, pulling Dean down on top of him, and groaning as Dean shifts to lay between his thighs. Dean’s trying to resist. To say no. Aidan no, this is a bad idea. But Aidan tugs at him, kissing him and says “I slept in my own bed for two weeks without you. Two. Weeks,” which makes Dean grumble affectionately as he melts into Aidan and Aidan is kissing him again, saying “I just need you.”

Dean is trying to resist but Aidan is wrapping a leg around his hips and forcing him to stay on the bed and Dean tries one last time. “Aidan. We need to talk.”

“I’ll talk tomorrow…” Aidan replies, and pulls Dean into a kiss until he feels Dean kissing back and then he’s shifting to press up into him.

Dean pulls back. “No. Sex isn’t going to fix everything, Aidan, you can wait,” and then Aidan says in a small voice “Don’t you love me anymore?”

When Aidan says it, Dean’s heart clenches and he wraps Aidan up in his arms because that wasn’t his intention. And he’s just now realizing that to Aidan the sex isn’t about the fight being over it’s about them still being committed enough to each other to make it through the fight.

Dean is kissing into Aidan’s hair and saying, “Of course I do, of course. I’m sorry, I overreacted.”

Aidan leans up to kiss him again, as if in reward, and Dean slides a hand along his side and down his thigh to hitch him closer and kind of sigh into his mouth. He doesn’t want to fight with Aidan and he really doesn’t want him to leave. Not even in the short term way like to go to the store, let alone permanently.

So Dean undresses them—not all the way—just enough—because Aidan keeps whispering things to him that have his resolve cracking away and when Dean’s slipping a finger inside of Aidan, stretching him open, Aidan squirms and says very quietly, “Tell me you still want me.” And Dean is sort of heartbroken at that because oh…Aidan.

“I never stop wanting you,” he says against Aidan’s skin, and he’s strecthing Aidan just enough before pushing in, maybe a little too fast, and Aidan grimaces. Dean doesn’t move, just stays there inside of him. “That isn’t the problem, it never is. I always want you – even if you’re just in the other office I want you in mine so I can hear you grump over your notes…you don’t ever have to ask if I want you. The answer is going to be yes.” And Aidan is kissing him, hard, pulling him closer and opening his mouth up to get deeper and get more and he’s completely lost.

They talk in the morning. Aidan brings Dean coffee in bed and then crawls into his lap and steals roughly half the coffee, and they have the covers all bundled up around them, and Dean keeps him cuddled close because he realizes Aidan does better with serious conversation when he’s being physically reassured. It’s a learning curve.

But at the end of it, Dean sets the coffee aside and wraps his arms around Aidan and sighs against his shoulder and is like “About…about what you said…”

“Which part?”

“The part about me being immature for fucking you…”

Aidan looks kind of ashamed and says, “That was out of line on my part.”

Dean nods and buries his face into Aidan’s chest and squeezes him. “I’m sorry for not being able to keep it professional, I just…I couldn’t. I had to have you.”

Aidan runs his fingers through Dean’s hair and kisses next to his ear and feels like crap because that wasn’t a nice thing for him to say, not even a little, and he knows better. “I’m glad you didn’t though.”

“I should have waited.”

Aidan scratches at the base of Dean’s skull because he knows Dean likes that and he smiles and says, “You don’t wait to fall in love, idiot.”


End file.
